


His little human

by Know_Love_To_Avoid_The_Landfall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Love_To_Avoid_The_Landfall/pseuds/Know_Love_To_Avoid_The_Landfall
Summary: Smutty smutty smut smut





	His little human

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing the lack of Ebony maw x reader fics and me thirsting too much over this guy, I decided to give it a shot. It's my first time writing smut (actually my first time writing anything), so apologies in advance if it's not great and or cringy. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy :)

You were lying naked on the bed, lost in thoughts, waiting for Ebony Maw to join you.

 “Go in my bedroom, undress and wait for me” he had told you earlier, and you had no choice but to oblige as you never dared denying him.

 Maw appeared next to the bed, standing still, hands behind his back. He carefully looked at your ample curves, a smirk forming on his lips at the sight of such a view.

 “H-hi Eb!” you awkwardly blurted as you noticed him, mentally slapping yourself for doing so. He didn't seem to be bothered, however.

 “Come closer, (y/n)” he calmly commanded. You approached him silently and was now kneeling on the edge of the bed, facing him. As you were about to ask him what to do next, he broke the silence.

 “Undress me, slowly.” he continued. There was another short pause before you started unbinding his silky robes. You realised your hands were shaking a little, but decided to shrug it off. Maw noticed as well.

 “So you're afraid now? Odd, coming from the one who tempted me last time.” he pointed out, almost mockingly.

 “Ah, I'm fine!” You reassured, still removing his clothing, “It's just that I tend to, um, over-think what I'm doing sometimes...” you did feel a bit nervous, indeed there was no alcohol to help this time. All you could do next was ramble.

 “...and then I end up wondering if I'm doing good or bad and if it's obvious when I'm bad or improvising and...wait wouldn't it be easier for you to remove your clothes with your pow-”

 “(Y/n).” The alien sternly interrupted you, now fully naked, and gently lifted your head so you would look at him. “You talk too much, little human.” he then stated before locking his lips with yours.

 

You felt shivers down your spine, this was what you needed to break from your nervous thoughts. You put your arms around his neck, one hand going through his white hair while you deepened the kiss. You let his tongue enter your mouth and he kissed you more vigorously this time as he pulled you closer to the edge of the bed and roamed his hands on your body, while you softly moaned. There was no doubt, you _wanted_ this, and quite badly. Ebony broke the kiss and looked at you with a lustful gaze and a devilish smirk.

“Look at you, I barely touched you and you already look ravished...” He leaned closer to your ear. “Can't wait to see you when I'll actually ravish you” he whispered, then immediately went to kiss and lick your neck with slow, long laps that made you audibly moan.

You were gently raking your fingers on his back, his neck, then his torso, which made Maw let out a soft groan and made his member twitch. To him, indulging in the pleasures of the flesh with someone who wasn't a prostitute or a slave was something...unexpected, unlikely even. However, he found someone willing to stay with him, even when he was most despicable, and now he gets to see you like no-one else has, expressing genuine desire for him, craving his touch...it was exhilarating.

He pursued the foreplay by tracing his hand across your chest, then abdomen, then started slowly stroking your damp slit back and forth.

“ohgodyes~” you mewled. Your legs were getting shaky from the more intense pleasure, you were holding Maw's shoulders to support yourself, your forehead on his chest, while trying to stifle your moans but failing. You were a wanton mess but was somehow still trying to hide it, to no avail. He took notice, of course, but it didn't bother him, far from it. He wanted to make you writhe under him, to see your most intimate reactions, to make you lose yourself to the pleasure _he_ was giving you.

 

He was rubbing small circles on your clit, then alternating it with slowly inserting two long fingers inside you, eliciting more cries of pleasures from you.

“Do you want more?” he asked in a lustful voice, this time fingering your now soaked womanhood faster, to be sure he got the response he wanted.

“Y-yes, oh god Eb I want you!” You cried out, getting close, his finger-work driving you insane as you were unconsciously rocking your hips on his hand at this point. He took away his hand, causing you to let out a whimper in slight frustration, and put his hands on your shoulders.

“Then lay on your back, my little human” he murmured as he gently pushed you back on the bed, then climbed on top of you before kissing your jaw, then neck, then chest. He took a nipple in his mouth to suck and nibble it, making you suddenly cry out, your back arching, then he did the same to the other nipple, savouring your sounds.

“P-please...” You whispered.

“Please what?” he teased you, then rubbed his cock on your slick entrance a few times. You both shuddered and moaned at the feeling.

“Please...take me...” you admitted while looking at him with a needy expression.

Hearing those words sent shivers straight to his groin. Maw lined himself with you and slowly lowered himself into you, while he groaned at the feeling of how tight you still were. When he started rocking his hips slowly, you moved with him, moaning and whimpering, your hands clawing at his back and your legs snuggled around his waist, pulling him closer. He was starting to breathe heavily himself as he occasionally bit and sucked your neck, leaving marks to prove who you belonged to.

“M-more! I want more p-please!” you pleaded, enjoying the way he continuously rolled his hips back and forth.

More words he wanted to hear from you. He let out a chuckle between his heavy breathing, lifted your legs over his shoulders and began to thrust hard into you, growling occasionally, trying to find the spot that will make you scream.

 

A thin layer of sweat covered you both, your moans where getting louder, mixed with some incoherent words and his name. Maw took a moment to focus on you, your fists clenching the sheets, your face contorted with pleasure, your cries and how they were music to his ears, your eyes you could barely keep open from all the pleasure you were receiving...

“Ahh please! S-so good! Don't ~ah~ don't stop!” You said loudly, indicating your was close. He slid a hand between you and rubbed your clit, softly whispering 'that's it' as your cries escalated. You were chanting his name over and over before you came hard, your walls clenching on his throbbing member and your body faintly twitching. Maw was now thrusting erratically, groaning more and more, muttering things along the lines of 'my little human' and 'mine' until he was sent over the edge with a loud growl and short thrusts.

You both stood still for a few seconds to regain your breath, Maw still inside you. When he came down from his high he slowly slid out of you and lied down next to you.

“Uh...that was...wow...” You said in a slightly raspy voice with a content expression on her face.

“You can stay in my bed tonight, if you wish.” He replied, to your surprise. You didn't expect him to want that, but you were certainly grateful for his proposition.

“I'll stay then.” you answered sleepily, before tucking yourself in the sheets and turning on your side to look at him. “Sleep well”, you then said before falling asleep.

 


End file.
